Such a light curing device is known for example from DE-A1-41 24 412. In the case of this solution, a light curing device of a stick-like form has a heat exchanger, which is formed at the rear end of the light curing device. A heat exchange is intended to be ensured by an appropriate heat exchange element and a supply line.
Furthermore, it is known per se to use a relatively solid body in a light curing device as the thermal capacitance and accordingly to use it as a heat sink for LEDs used as light sources.
The provision of compact thermal capacitances in the light curing device has the advantage that there is no need for the latter to include a fan, which is susceptible to faults but also prevents the light curing device from being sterilizable, since sterilizing fluid can constantly get into the housing openings required for the fan.
However, such solutions have not so far been very successful commercially, since they cause a considerable cycle time, on account of the cooling phase required for the cooling of the thermal capacitance. Especially in the case of light sources with a high output, that is to say using LEDs with a luminous flux of over 100 lumen, such solutions are therefore not practicable.